LxLight
by D1334
Summary: very creative title, i know. um... random episode fight seen in misa's room. this is my version


"Last chance for cake." L leaned over the table and grabbed Misa's cake.

"Okay then, I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa really didn't want L to know about her dates with Light.

"We have inferred camera's in here as well." L sat down with Misa's cake and started eating.

Light finally spoke up and looked at L. "What's wrong with you? I thought being here was supposed to help us catch Kira. But since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me."

L just stared blankly for a sec before talking. "Not motivated. You're right. Actually I'm depressed."

"Depressed? What for?" light stared at L in confusion. _Though he's depressed, he's still hot. _Light thought to himself.

"Well," L took a bite of his cake, "Previously, I've always thought that you were Kira and my entire case hinted on that fact." He paused to swallow. "I guess I just can't past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that I'm still suspicious of you, that's why we're wearing these." L lifted up his wrist that had the hand cuff on it. "And we also know that Kira can control people's actions. Which means it was highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume that both you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

"If that's what you think, Misa and I were both Kira during the time that we were being controlled, right?" Light was trying to keep up with the conversation as well as his own thoughts about L.

"Yes. I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." There was a pause before L continued. "If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began, you were Kira. I don't believe it was coincidence that when you were in prison the killing stopped. Until then, everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people." L looked really depressed by this point.

"That's an interesting idea but if it's true, then it will be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira." Light said.

L titled his head to the said, "Yes. That's why I'm over whelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. So in the end, pursuing them becomes futile."

"But at this point we have no way of knowing that that's the case. Cheer up would ya?" Misa tuned out of L and Light's conversation long ago.

L looked at Light. "Cheer up? No I'm sorry I can't. it's probably better if I just stopped trying so hard." Light put his finger on his lip. "By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes. It's just a waste of time." L looked down at the his feet.

_He's smart and gorgeous, but he can give up easily when he doesn't see a way to solve the problem. I know I'm going to regret this. _Light was thinking as he stood up. "Ryuzaki." Light had his fist in a ball.

L looked up at light with a surprised looked on his face as Light's fist hit him. L flew off the couch, knocking the table and a plant over. Being handcuffed to him, Light flew after L to the floor. Misa yelled and stepped back into a piece of cake. "Ew." She said as she tried to clean it up with a tissue.

L sat up with wide eyes. "You know that really hurt."

Light glared at him. "That's enough. You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira."

L put his arm to his jaw and rubbed it gently. "Fine, perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."

"If we don't chase Kira then he'll never be caught. Is that what you want? If you're just going to give up, then why did you involve all of those innocent people?!" Light grabbed the front of L's shirt and lifted him off the ground a little. "More importantly, what was the point in putting Misa and me behind bars?!" L's face was directly in front of Light's. He could feel each breathe that L took.

"I understand. But still, whatever the reason." L ducked under Light's arm, spun around and kicked Light in the face. "An eye for and eye my friend." Light flew back across the room taking L with him. Light landed on the couch and L landed right on top of them, their lips locked.

L and Light's eyes widened, then both of them closed their eyes and kissed each other more deeply. L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and Light wrapped his arms around L's neck. L ran a hand up inside Light's shirt, feeling the muscles as his fingers passed them.

Misa was trying to get L off her boyfriend. Their kiss didn't break though. Soon Light couldn't stand hearing her anymore. He broke the kiss. "Misa, shut up. No one wants to hear you." He started to kiss L again but Misa was still yelling and trying to pull him off.

This time L broke the kiss, he whispered in Light's ear "wait one second." Then got up off the couch.

"Well it's about time you pervert. Light's MY boy-" L grabbed Misa's wrist and dragged her to the door, Light following behind, pushing Misa to move faster. "Light! You're leaving me for him? How could you?"

"Misa. Shut. Up. Get out of here now." they shoved her out the door and slammed it shut, locking quickly before she could try to open it.

"But this is my room! You can't kick me out!" Misa banged on the door.

"You have the entire floor. Find another room." L and Light said together. They looked at eachother and smiled.

L looked at the hidden camera and smiled. "If you don't want to watch, I suggest you turn off these cameras." He pulled Light towards him using the chain.

Down stairs all the Chief, Aizawa and Matsuda all stared at each other in disbelief. "Light and Ryuzaki?" The Chief said, "My son and our boss are gay?" the chief hung his head.

"Sorry Chief, but who knew." Matsuda tried to comfort the Chief without succeeding.

"Why couldn't he be strait? I mean, sure, Misa's annoying, but it's better than him seeing a guy." The Chief landed his head on the desk in front of him, producing a small thud.

"I think we should turn it off now." Said Aizawa. He looked at the screen and saw that both L and Light were topless, their shirts thrown aside and forgotten. L was Playing with Light's nipples with one hand and had his other hand down Light's pants, all the while kissing him passionately.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But, uh… where is the off switch?" Matsuda asked looking around the computer screens. "I can't see one anywhere."

Aizawa tried to find a switch too and the chief joined in as soon as he heard a moan coming from the main big screen. He didn't even look up to see what had happened. "For Christ sake! Find that Button!" The chief yelled.

L unzipped Light's pants with his teeth and pulled them down along with his underwear. Light's semi-hard member sprung out. L licked his lips at what he saw. He licked the tip of Light's dick and slowly slid his down the rest, Light's dick getting harder with every inch he covered. L slid his tongue back to the top and swirled around the top before taking him whole into his mouth.

Light put his hands on L's head. His fingers tangling his hair. As L sucked harder and faster, Light met each one with a small thrust. L had both of his hands on Light's buttocks, pulling him in with each thrust. Light moaned, his pre-cum dripping. "Ryu-Ryuzaki. I-I'm gonna-" his sentence was cut off as he cummed in L's mouth, moaning loudly.

L pulled off of Light and swallowed his sex juice. "You taste better than I thought you would." He commented and looked up at him.

Light bent over and kissed him. "I'm glad you liked it."

L pushed Light towards the couch. Leaving Light's where they just were. L pushed Light on the couch and took off his own pants. L's dick sprung up immediately. Light stared at it, a bit surprised at its size. "You're bigger than I thought you would be." Light grabbed hold of it and started to rub. L Moaned.

"Li-light… let me have you." Light's hand was going faster. When L made the request he stopped rubbing. L panted a little and brought a few fingers to Light's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. Light obliged and sucked on L's fingers. When L thought they were wet enough he pulled them out and flipped Light onto his knees.

Slowly he pushed in one finger, getting a small gasp from Light. He slowly added another finger getting another gasp from Light. When Light was used to it, L began to pull and push his fingers in and out. Light gasped in both pain and pleasure. L inserted a third finger and thrusted them faster. Light moaned and gasped with each push that L made. When L thought that Lighted was ready he pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with light's entrance.

Slowly he pushed himself in. Light gasped as his entrance was suddenly stretched bit more than before. L didn't move until Light nodded for his move. Slowly he began to thrust. Light started moaning in pleasure only, completely forgetting pain. L thrusted faster and faster, Light meeting his with his own. Both men moaned as they came closer to their climax. L grabbed hold of Light's balls and started massaging them.

Light arched his back and moaned loudly as L hit his sweet spot. L smiled and kept aiming for the same spot over and over again. Getting a wonderful moan out of light each time. Light's pre-cum dripped onto L's hand and the couch. "Ryu-" light was cut off.

"Not Ryuzaki. L." He said.

"L, I'm g-gonna cum a-again." Light gripped the couch as best as he could, needed to grab hold of something. A moment later L and Light cummed at the same time, shouting each other's name. L pulled out of Light, his sex juice running out of his entrance. Light lay down on the couch, L on top of him. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"I-I no longer suspect you to be Kira." L said.

"I'm glad you think that, but why?" light titled his head so he could sort of see L.

"Because Kira will have to be killed… and I don't want you to leave me." L smiled and kissed Light's cheek. Both of them soon fell asleep from exhaustion. L's and in Light's. L's arm around Light's waist.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
